Une seule fois avec toi et pour toujours
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS La découverte peut être dure, douloureuse et même ... plus. Surtout quand il s'agit d'amour.


**Titre : Une seule fois avec toi ... et pour toujours  
**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : ****La découverte peut-être dure, douloureuse et même ... plus. Surtout quand il s'agit d'amour.**

**Note : ****Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

_**Entre °°...°°, ce sont les pensées de Bill.**_

_**Entre //...//, ce sont les pensées de Tom. **_

* * *

_°° Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ; et avec ... lui. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Plus jamais. Je souffre trop parce que je le hais. Je ne le déteste pas comme un ennemi mais tout simplement parce que je suis là. °° _

Bill se leva et se retourna vers le corps musclé à la peau dorée qui dans son sommeil avait prit une position provocante.

Le jeune homme prit ses habits et sorti de la chambre essayant de ne plus penser à cette nuit à la fois horrible et ... intense. Bill marchait la tête baissée, des souvenirs revenant en mémoire ; souvenirs qui le gênaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**  
**- Un an auparavant -

**- Bill, j'ai un truc super important à te dire, dit Tom.  
- Ouai qu'est ce qui y a ? questionna le brun.  
- Euh, je ... je  
- Bon t'accouche là ! Je vais pas en mourir !!!  
- Je préfère les hommes !! Lança Tom d'une traite.**

Sur le canapé, tournant le dos au dreadré, Bill resta sans voix, le souffle court. La surprise était de taille. Lui qui pensait que son frère s'était tapé toutes les filles du quartier se trompait bien.  
C'est qu'il avait la cote auprès des filles le Tommi.

Quelques semaines après, le blond ramena un petit copain à la maison. Conquête d'un soir ou au meilleur des cas d'une semaine, Bill avait vu défiler toutes sortes d'hommes à la maison. Quant à ses parents, ils surveillaient ses relations … mais de loin.  
Puis il y a un mois, il se passa quelque chose ; quelque chose que Bill regretta par dessus tout.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Il y a un mois -

Le brun était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'escalier. Cette démarche, cette odeur, ce fredonnement ; son frère.

**- 'lut Bill.  
- Bonjour Tom.**

Bill avait bien remarqué que personne ne suivait son aîné, ce qui était bien rare.  
Tom s'installa en face de Bill, s'étira de tout son long et plongea son regard dans celui de l'androgyne. Il avait prit cette habitude, de fixer son double d'un regard perçant.

**- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'écria Bill.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'aime pas. Tu me fais ça à chaque fois de bon matin, quand je suis pas maquillé. Tu cherches quoi dans mes yeux ?  
- Je les trouve mieux sans tout ce noir alors j'essaye de pas les oublier en les fixant. Car chaque jour il y a un peu plus de noir et j'ai l'impression de ne plus me voir dans un miroir.  
- Je fais ce que je veux de toute façon. Je te laisse tout sur la table ?  
- Euh ... ouai laisse.  
- Bon moi je file à la douche et grouille toi où tu vas encore être en retard en cours.**

Le brun monta à l'étage et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il contempla son reflet quelques instants, réfléchissant aux paroles de son frère, puis se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il avait vraiment trop chaud et de la buée commença à apparaître sur les vitres. Bill ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire rentrer un peu d'air frais. Mais il ne remarqua pas la porte qui venait de s'entrouvrir. En effet, lorsque l'on ouvrait la fenêtre, la porte faisait de même (une histoire de courant d'air, si si je vous jure).  
Le seul moyen d'éviter ça était de fermer la porte à clef et ce jour là Bill avait oublié.

_// Bon ça fait presque une heure qu'il y ai. Il doit avoir fini. //_

Tom monta et vit la porte entrouverte.

_// Pour fois j'ai raison. Ben dit donc il fait des progrès, moins d'une heure, un exploit. //_

Tom poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère en petite serviette qui allait sortir. Prit dans son élan, le blond tomba sur Bill. Tous deux à terre, ils se mirent à rire.

_// Qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il rit. //_

Tom s'arrêta, contemplant son double qui lui riait encore. Il avança sa main vers le visage du brun et commença à lui caresser la joue. Ce geste stoppa net Bill qui se mit à observer le dreadé d'un air interrogateur.

_°° Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? Pourquoi il me caresse la joue ? Et c'est quoi ce drôle de regard ? °°  
// Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il est beau. Trop beau. //_

**- Tu sais que tu es mignon Bill ?**

_°° Quoi !? Moi ? Mignon ? Il est bourré de bon matin ou quoi ? °°  
// Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai dit ? Crétin ! _(Oui oui il se parle à lui même)_ C'est ton frère, vas pas le draguer. //_

Tom se releva prestement et partit en courant, laissant Bill encore surprit de ces mots. Ce dernier resta allongé quelques minutes sur le carrelage froid, la scène passant en boucle.

_°° Je rêve où mon frère m'a dragué là ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Ok il préfère les hommes, mais quand même pas son propre jumeau. °°  
_

Il passa sa main à l'endroit même où Tom l'avait caressé. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne se su pas si c'était dû à la fraîcheur du sol ou à cette drôle de sensation. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il appréciait. Il finit par quitter la salle de bain et fila s'habiller, déjà en retard pour l'école.

Par chance, Bill pu éviter son jumeau de toute la journée, n'osant croiser son regard. Le soir venu, il s'installa devant la TV et regarda une série bidon. Tom rentra une vingtaine de minutes après lui et le rejoignit, s'affalant sur le canapé.

**- Eh dis. Tu m'as évité aujourd'hui ? demanda le blond.  
- Chuut, répondit Bill faisant semblant d'être absorbé par la série.  
- Oh ok.**

Tom se calla et se mit à essayer de comprendre de quoi parler le personnage principal, mais il n'y comprenait rien.

**- Je croyais que t'aimais pas cette série ?  
- Ben maintenant oui, dit le brun sur un ton amer.  
- Eh t'excites pas sur moi. Si t'as passé une mauvaise journée c'est pas de ma faute.**

_°° Eh ben si. °°  
_

Bill se concentra d'avantage sur le récit fait par la neuneu de service de la série. Il venait de voir trois épisodes, tous plus nuls les uns que les autres quand la porte d'entrée sonna.

**- C'est qui ? Se demanda Bill.  
- Chai pas vas ouvrir.  
- Et pourquoi moi !!?  
- Parce que tu es plus présentable que moi.  
- Bon ok.**

Bill ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un jeune homme châtain, les cheveux mi-longs, plusieurs piercings sur le visage et un tatouage dans le cou.

**- 'lut Bill, dit l'inconnu.  
- Euh ... Bonjour. Vous êtes ?  
- Ah, tu dois pas te souvenir de moi. Kalhan**

_°° Kalhan ? Me dit rien. Mais ça tronche me dit quelque chose. Ce doit être une des aventures de Tom. °°  
_

**- Chui un copain à ton frère.  
- Tom !!!!!!! Hurla le brun.  
- C'est bon gueule pas comme ça. J'ramène mon cul, s'exclama Tom. Kalhan ?? Je t'attendais que pour dans une heure.  
- Ben me v'là plus tôt.**

Le châtain s'approcha de Tom et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bill se retourna en voyant ça et se dirigea dans la cuisine, leur laissant le salon. Il prit du nutella et une cuillère, puis s'empiffra. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements des deux hommes qui ne devaient pas que s'embrasser. Il n'osait même pas traverser la pièce d'où provenaient ces sons de peur de voir une chose qui hanterait ses rêves pour toujours.

La langue de Tom vint chercher celle de son ami pour entreprendre un ballet à la saveur sucrée. Ses mains s'étaient déjà glissées sous le tee-shirt de Kalhan. Il caressa la peau laiteuse, faisant frémir le corps de son compagnon. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus et se dirigea immédiatement sur la ceinture du blond. Il défie la boucle puis la fermeture éclair. Sa main glissa lentement entre le pantalon et le boxer. La virilité de Tom commença à se dresser. Le dreadé répondu à cette caresse par de multiples bisous dans le cou, laissant une trace violette.

**- Tom, je ... te veux.  
- Oui ... euh Non !**

L'annonce de Tom stoppa les ébats.

**- Pourquoi ? Questionna Kalhan.  
- Y a mon frère juste à coté.  
- Ben dis lui de partir.  
- Non. On s'est quasiment pas parlé de la journée et ... et si on sortait tous les trois dehors, histoire de s'amuser.  
- Tu crois qu'il voudrait ?  
- Je vais lui demander.**

_// Au moins je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ça me manque trop, de pas l'avoir à mes cotés.//_

**- Eh Bill ! Ça te dirais de ...  
- Aaaah !!! Ferme moi ça tout de suite. Je veux pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit.**

Tom regarda sa braguette encore ouverte et la referma devant son frère qui se cachait les yeux.

**- Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?  
- Où ça ? demanda Bill d'un air septique.  
- On va aller au parc y a un concert gratos je crois.  
- Euh ... ok. Mais pas de vos trucs dégueux devant moi.  
- Oui p'tit frère.**

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent dans la nuit et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Tom et Kalhan se tenaient par la main, tandis que Bill restait à l'écart. Dès que les premières notes de musiques se firent entendre, le blond lâcha la main de son ami et se dirigea instinctivement vers Bill. Il marchait à coté de lui, lui effleurant la main gauche à chaque balancement de bras. Ils restèrent près d'une heure à écouter le concert. Tom s'occupait de Kalhan mais ne restait jamais bien loin de son double et avait essayait à plusieurs reprises de danser avec lui mais celui-ci refusa.

Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, les garçons mourraient de soif. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar qu'ils fréquentaient. Le blond et le châtain commandèrent une vodka pomme. Quant à Bill il allait demander un jus d'orange quand son frère le stoppa et commanda une vodka orange à sa place.

**- Mais Tom tu sais bien que je bois peu d'alcool.  
- Allez pour une fois qu'on s'amuse bien. Tu vas pas en mourir.  
- Je sais pas ...  
- C'est pour me faire pardonner de ce matin, lui chuchota Tom à l'oreille.**

_°° Ce matin ... La salle de bain ? Je n'y pensais plus et voilà que maintenant ça revient. °°  
_

Le brun prit le verre et commença à le boire à toute l'allure. Tant et si bien qu'il faillit s'étrangler. Tom le regardait, amusé.

// Apparemment il est encore sous le choc de ce matin. Bon ok c'était pas très cool mais chai pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête. En tout cas, lui il l'a mal digéré. //

N'arrivant pas à oublier l'histoire de ce matin, Bill buvait verre après verre sans s'en rendre compte. Il était déjà tard et Tom proposa de rentrer à la maison. L'androgyne titubait et manqua à trois reprises de tomber dans un fossé. Il finit le reste du chemin dans les bras de son frère, à moitié endormi.

_// Putain qu'est ce qu'il sent bon. Je le violerais sur place là. Idiot c'est ton frère. On viole pas son frère. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il dort. Il a un corps si ... parfait. //  
°° Tom me porte et il me serre ... contre lui ? C'est une idée ou il a le cœur qui bat un peu trop vite ... [réflexion c'est une idée, j'ai trop bu, c'est pour ça. °° _

Le dreadé déposa son jumeau sur le canapé du salon et se redirigea vers Kalhan.

**- Mmh je peux plus attendre, lui murmura son amant.  
- Euh ... désolé mais ça va pas être possible ce soir. Mon frère est dans un trop mauvais état.  
- Mouai je vois ça, répondit le châtain déçu.  
- A+  
**  
Tom se retourna vers son frère et s'assit à coté de lui. Bill commençait à reprendre connaissance mais la tête lui tournait trop. Il se releva mais n'alla pas plus loin, incapable de se lever. Tom s'approcha d'avantage de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

**- Eh ben tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool Billou, lui dit le blond en posant sa main sur son torse. Putain mais c'est que t'es mouillé tu transpires comme un con là.  
**  
Tom releva légèrement son frère et lui enleva son tee-shirt trempé.

**- Veux pas que tu attrapes froid moi.**

Il se blottit d'avantage contre le brun et laissa aller sa main sur le torse en sueur. Il dessinait du bout des doigts les muscles, lentement, très lentement. Il descendit au niveau du nombril et se mit à faire des ronds autour, de plus en plus grands. Puis il s'aventura sur le tatouage en forme d'étoile, redessinant le contour à diverses reprises. Il sentait bien que Bill frissonnait, mais pas de froid. De plaisir. Il s'aventura sur ses cuisses et frôla à maintes reprises le sexe qui commençait à grossir.

_°° Putain ce qu'il me fait c'est trop bien. Du pur plaisir. °°  
// Est-ce que je peux oser aller là où ça me tente depuis tout à l'heure ? Aller merde au pire des cas je lui dit que je suis aussi bourré que je sais plus trop ce que je fais.//_

Le blond descendit sa main sur le bas ventre et s'arrêta quelques secondes qui parurent interminable pour les deux garçons. Puis il osa enlever la ceinture et dégrafer le pantalon de son frère qui sentait son membre gonfler. Tom s'en rendit compte et n'hésita plus à venir poser sa main sur l'objet tant désirer. Il passa la main entre le jean et le boxer, le caressant lentement du bout des doigts. Il sentit la virilité gonfler au fur et à mesure qu'il le caressait.

_°° Putain que c'est bon. Tom t'es un pro … Tom ? … Merde mais c'est mon frère qui est en train de me masturber. Je suis vraiment pas net. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Non faut que ça s'arrête. °°  
_

Mais Bill ne pu sortir aucun son de sa bouche autre que des gémissements qui montraient bien son état. Quant à Tom, il venait de monter à califourchon sur les genoux du brun et le couvrait de baisers. Il s'attarda dans le cou, y laissant sa marque. Puis se dirigea vers les tétons pour les titiller avec la langue. Ces gestes se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Il finit par sortir le membre du boxer. Il avait horriblement envie de venir goûter la saveur de cette partie mais il s'abstint, préférant en garder pour une autre fois.

// Une autre fois ? Mais il ne voudra plus de moi après ça. J'y vais ou pas. Non je sens que ce n'est pas fini. Je le sens. //

Pour se rassurer, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bill. Il les caressa du bout de la langue. La bouche de l'androgyne s'ouvrit lentement. Tom y entra et trouva immédiatement la langue de son double. Son piercing à la langue l'excitait d'avantage. Ce goût qu'il avait si souvent imaginé, il le connaissait désormais. Et il était encore plus envoûtant qu'il ne l'imaginait. Bill le suivait dans ses caresses, ne réfléchissant plus, se laissant aller là où c'était bon. Tom accéléra ses mouvements de vas et vient. Dans un dernier râle d'extase, Bill se déversa dans la main de Tom qui ne voulait plus quitter son corps si chaud. Le brun cherchait sa respiration. Sa poitrine se soulevait et Tom entendait son cœur battre la chamade. Collé à lui, le blond n'avait pas bougé. La tête sur son torse, la main sur sa virilité, il espérait que ce moment durerait pour toujours.

Il resta ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Puis quand il se décida à se relever, il vit que son frère dormait. Il le rhabilla (du moins que le bas) et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus quitter le corps de Bill, l'objet de tous ses désirs. Un nouveau sentiment s'était éveillé en lui, un sentiment qui allait le mettre à rude épreuve.

**  
**

Bill ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il avait un putain de mal de crâne et se sentait sur le point de vomir. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il était torse nu dans les bras de son frère. Il avait bien du mal à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. 10h35.

_°° 10h35 ? On est quel jour ? Samedi non ? MERDE !!! Ils nous attendent déjà. °°  
_

Le brun se releva d'un bond et secoua Tom sans ménagement.

**- Tom !! Tom !! Mais bordel réveille toi ! Gustav et Georg nous attendent pour la répète.  
- Hum ? Quoi ? Marmonna le blond encore endormi.**

Bill cherchait comment réveiller son frère.

_°° Un seau d'eau froide ? Non il va m'en vouloir après. ... Trouvé ! °°_

L'androgyne se pencha sur son frère et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Puis il descendit la main lentement vers on entre jambe et attrapa à pleine main sa virilité. Surprit, Tom sursauta. Son regard croisa celui de Bill qui lui souriait.

_// Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il ... il veut ... moi //_

**- Ben au moins ça marche pour te réveiller. **

_// Hein //_

**- Aller on est en retard pour la répète espèce de ronfleur.  
- On a répète aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui !!! Hurla Bill déjà parti se changer.**

Mais Tom, ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées vers le retard prit mais vers la soirée de la veille.

_// Apparemment il ne se souvient de rien. Il était trop bourré. Putain, j'ai masturbé mon frère, mon propre double et j'ai aimé ça en plus. Je suis un gros porc. Je ne mérité même plus qu'il me regarde. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé son avis. C'est comme ... comme si j'avais abusé de lui. Merde Tom tu vaux vraiment rien. Mais en même temps c'était si excitant de le voir jouir comme ça. Et puis pourquoi j'ai cette chaleur dans la poitrine ? Chui fiévreux ? Ben non. Mais alors ... //_

**- Tom !!! T'es pas changé ? Pas grave n y vas même si tu pues !! hurla Bill en attrapa sa veste noire.**

Il prit la main du dreadé au passage et le tira pour sortir de la maison. Ce dernier avait le regard dans le vide, ne cessant de penser à cette nuit. Bill le tirait toujours par la main, lui parlant de choses et d'autres. Il finit par se rendre compte de l'attitude de Tom.

**- Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?  
- ...  
- Tom ? Eh qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? D'habitude tu fais toujours le pitre.  
- Hein ?  
- Ça va ?  
- Euh ... oui.**

_// Je sais pas comment le lui dire. Et si jamais il se souvenait d'un coup ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire //  
°° Il me fait peur là, à ne pas réagir. On dirait un vrai légume. Il est complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui ai même posé des questions sur hier soir, car c'est assez flou avec ce mal de crâne, et aucune réaction. Qu'est ce qu'il est marrant quand il réfléchit. Et mignon aussi. Oula, le mal de crâne me fait chauffer les neurones. °°  
_

**- Bon alors tu réponds pas à ma question ? demanda Bill  
- Euh ... Tu peux la reposer.  
- Si ce que je t'ai raconté c'était un rêve dû à l'alcool ou ... si ça c'est vraiment passé.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le blond faisant mine de ne pas savoir.  
- Ben on est sorti avec Kalhan et on a un peu bu, du moins moi pas mal et après à la maison ... je ... je me souviens de ... Enfin je me suis réveillé dans tes bras, torse nu et je crois que ... avant on, enfin tu ... m'avais fait ...  
- Oui ? dit Tom continuant de faire l'innocent.**

_// Il se souvient de quoi ? Et ... Oh mein god dans quoi je me suis fourré ? Pitié Bill ne me rejette pas. Garde moi avec toi. Je recommencerais pas si c'est que tu veux. Mais ne m'abandonne pas. //_

**- Je crois bien que tu ... tu m'as masturbé, dit il d'une petite voix.  
- ...  
- ... Alors ? **

Tom devenait rouge et se frottait les mains qui devenaient moites. Il avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et des bouffées de chaleur.

_// Putain, je dis quoi moi ? Je sais pas quoi lui sortir. Au secours //_

**- Tom, tu réponds pas ?**

_°° On dirait qu'il est gêné. Comme il est trop chou comme ça. J'aurais presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. °°  
_

Bill commença à s'approcher de Tom, doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

_°° Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je lui fais de l'effet. Et si c'était parce qu'il était bourré ? Il me l'a pas encore sorti celle là. M'en fou le croirais pas. °°  
_

**- Euh ... Ben, bégaya le blond. Je ... j'étais ...**

_// Allez tu lui sort ça, mais si je sais bien qu'il me croira pas. //_

**- ... Bourré, finit Tom.  
- Ah bon ? Répondu Bill, avec un air carnassier, en se rapprochant d'avantage de lui. **

_// Oh non Bill, pas ça. Arrête ou ... je sens que je vais te violer sur place. T'es si sex comme ça. //  
°° Pourquoi il regarde ses pieds ? Il les préfère à moi ? °°  
_

**- Tom, dit Bill d'une petite voix, je te dégoûte ?**

_// Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte !! Je le trouve si magnifique que ça me brûle les yeux. //_

Le brun fixait les pieds de son frère, attendant sa réponse. En entendant sa question, Tom attrapa son petit frère violemment et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, Bill se retrouva dépourvu, les bras ballants (je sais pas si voyez la scène mais moi je la vois trop bien et c'est magnifique ... Je sors). Le brun sentait les battements de son double en rythme avec le sien. Les bras de Tom l'entourait complètement.

_// Tu es mon frère Bill et même ... parfois plus alors jamais, jamais tu ne me dégoûtera. //  
°° Mein god, qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? Mmh c'est si bon de sentir son étreinte. Il sent si bon. °°  
_

Tom pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Bill dans son cou et cela le fit frissonner. Le brun ferma les yeux et hésitant, releva lentement les bras pour venir agripper le t-shirt de son frère. Aucun des deux ne voulaient quitter les bras de l'autre. Ils restèrent là, se laissant emporter par cette sensation. Puis Bill réagit et repoussa violemment Tom.

_°° Non tu peux pas Bill, c'est ton frère. On ne peut pas. °°  
// Mais pourquoi ? Moi je voulais pas le quitter, j'étais bien. Il ne m'aime pas, c'est ça //_

Tom le regardait, les yeux remplis de tristesse, sentant les larmes monter. Bill lui tourna le dos brusquement et murmura d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

**- On ... ne peut ... pas.**

Il partit en courant, laissant le blond dans une incroyable détresse.

**- Tut tut **(c'est le potable de Tom. Je sais la sonnerie est pourrie mais je savais pas quoi mettre).**  
- Ouai ?  
- Oh qu'est ce que vous foutez !!? Ça fait une demi heure qu'on vous attend, hurla une voix grave familière.  
- Ah, Gustav, désolé mais j'ai perdu Bill.  
- Hein ?  
- Ecoute je sais pas où il est !!! Et c'est bon arrête de gueuler comme ça, tu me fait chier là ! Y aura pas répète un point c'est tout.  
- Ouai sauf ... sauf que dans deux jours on a un concert. Alors vous vous en foutez peut-être mais pas nous !!!  
- Quoi ? Un concert ? Mais depuis quand ?  
- Depuis une demi heure, mais évidemment vous étiez pas là.  
- Euh ... Ecoute Bill va pas très bien. Je fais tout pour le retrouver et je vous tiens au courant parce que là ... je suis ... paumé. Tchao.  
- Pluche.**

_// Merde mais il est où ce con de Bill ? Évidemment son beau petit cul n'est jamais là quand il faut. Mais arrête de penser à lui comme à une bombe sexuelle. Mais c'est une bombe sexuelle. La cascade bien sur //_

Tom se mit à courir vers la forêt, espérant que son petit Bill serait bien là bas.

Le brun était tout près d'une cascade qui retombait violemment sur des rochers couverts de mousse. Il aimait bien venir ici. C'était si paisible. On pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la mousse, et le vacarme de la chute faisait fuir toutes les mauvaises pensées. Mais pas cette fois ci. Bill continuait de penser à son frère, à ce qui c'était passé et au fait qu'il avait aimé.

_°° Mmh, ses mains sur moi, ce regard si intense et son odeur si envoûtante. Non, ne pense plus à lui. Tu oublies ses délicates caresses, ses baisers sucrés et ... Eh oh c'est pas l'heure de sortir, pas quand je pense lui. Couché germaine, on sort pas du calbut. °°  
_

Bill essayait de se calmer et surtout ses ardeurs. Il s'approcha de la cascade et se glissa dessous. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau couler sur son visage. L'eau glaciale eu l'effet attendu et au moins cette fois il ne pensait plus à Tom.

**- Bill !!!  
**  
_°° Hein quoi ? Mais je croyais l'avoir oublié celui là. Pourquoi je l'entends ? °°  
_

**- Bill mais putain t'es con !!**

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère sur un rocher, juste en face de lui. Bill restait sous l'eau, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond avançait vers lui et lui tendit la main, à moitié trempé. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Bill grelottait et ne savait que faire. Il avança sa main et frôla les doigts gelés de son double. Un frisson le parcourut. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais son frère lui saisit le poignet et le tira hors de la cascade.

**- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Aller faire trempette sous cette eau froide ! Tu veux attraper la crève crétin ! Hurla Tom.  
- Je ... je ...  
- Je ? T'as pas intérêt à être malade. Raah j'te jure plus con y a pas, dit le blond en frottant son frère pour le réchauffer.  
- Si ... toi, murmura Bill en grelottant.  
- Allez viens on rentre à la maison.**

_// J'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir de faire ses conneries. Et puis on dirait un petit chiot perdu là. Il a envie de pleurer, je le vois bien et si seulement il pouvait se laisser aller. Ce serait au moins une bonne raison pour le serrer dans mes bras. Mais non trop fier, ... mais si mignon. //  
°° Garde tes larmes, lui montre pas que ça vas pas. Tu respires un bon coup et tu souris. °°  
_

**- Atchoum !! Éternua Bill (non sans blague, on fait atchoum quand on éternue ?)  
- Qu'est ce que je disais ... Malade. Je le savais. Et qui c'est qui va encore devoir tout se coltiner, c'est bibi.**

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, grelottant

**- Allez, tu files sous ta couette et interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ordonna Tom en arrivant devant la maison.  
- Oui maman, répondit l'androgyne ironiquement.**

Ce dernier monta les marches et se déshabilla en continuant à éternuer et à avoir la goutte au nez. Il se sécha rapidement et se glissa dans son lit. A peine fut il sous les draps que son frère arriva avec le thermomètre en main.

**- Tom tu fous quoi avec ça ?  
- Tiens. Je parie rien qu'à ta tête que t'as de la fièvre.**

Bill attrapa l'objet et regarda son frère en lui faisant de grands yeux.

**- Euh ... tu comptes rester là pendant que ... enfin tu vois.  
- Euh non. Je reviens dans 5 minutes. **

_// Oh que j'aimerais être le thermomètre !! Hein ? Oula moi aussi j'ai dû attraper mal. //_

- 6 minutes plus tard -

**- Bill, c'est bon ? Questionna le dreadé du couloir.  
- Ouai. J'ai ... 38.9  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Tom en rentrant en trombe dans la chambre.**

Il se précipita sur son frère et attrapa le thermomètre qui affichait bien 38.9. Il posa sa main sur le front de son jumeau. Il était brûlant.

**- Tu bouges pas de ton lit. Je m'occupe de tout.**

Tom partit et revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un bol de lait chaud.

**- Tu bois tout.  
- Hein ? Mais je veux pas de lait moi.**

_°° Je te veux toi.°° _

**- M'en fou. Tu bois un point c'est tout et après dodo.  
- Mais il est à peine trois heures de l'aprèm.  
- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? T'es fiévreux et grelottant et toi tu voudrais faire comme si de rien. Hors de question.  
- Ok, calme toi.**

Le brun but son laitlait (j'avais trop envie de sortir cette connerie) tout chaud et se coucha immédiatement. Tom sortit de la pièce mais resta collé à la porte pendant une heure s'inquiétant de l'état de son petit frère. Voyant qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, il s'installa devant la télé. Il s'endormit sur le canapé et ce n'est que vers 10 heures, lorsque sa mère rentra du travail qu'il se réveilla. Il décida d'aller se coucher, mais dans son lit cette fois. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Bill, il jeta un coup d'œil.  
Le brun se retournait dans tous les sens. Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il était trempé. Bill bougeait brusquement, puis se calmait et repartait dans une crise quelques minutes après. Le blond alla chercher une bassine et une serviette. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur le front de l'agité. Il laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue gauche.

**- Chuuuut, murmura Tom.**

Ce dernier posa la serviette humide sur le front de son double et commença à le bercer. Bill commençait à se calmer, comme rassuré par le son de la voix de Tom.

**- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? C'est encore moi qui vais pas dormir, chuchota Tom.**

Il resta toute la nuit auprès de son frère, le cajolant, lui disant des mots doux, s'occupant de lui comme un bien précieux.

_°° Putain de nuit de merde. Suis malade à en crever. J'ai transpiré comme un bœuf. Eh mais c'est quoi ce poids sur moi ? °°  
_

Bill posa sa main sur la masse en question et comprit rapidement ce que c'était.

_°° Oh, si c'est pas chou. Il a veillé sur moi toute la nuit. °°  
_

Il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts les dreads étalés sur son ventre. Il observait avec tendresse la tête de son jumeau sur son torse, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure quand le blond commença à s'agiter. Bill comprit que le réveil de son soigneur arrivait. Il arrêta ses caresses et fit semblant de dormir.

_// Hum ! Qu'est ce que je me sens bien là. //_

Tom se blottit d'avantage contre son frère. En sentant son frère faire pression sur son torse, Bill ne put se retenir de soupirer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_// Oh me suis endormi. Il est quelle heure ? 10h43. Allez debout Tom. Bon y vas comment ce matin. //_

Il posa sa main sur son front et constata que la température avait baissé. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui enlever les quelques mèches collés à son visage tout en dessinant lentement le contour de ses lèvres avec son index.

_// Je vais te laisser finir ton dodo mon ange. Moi je file à la douche. //_

Tom sortit de la chambre laissant Bill bien réveillé encore chamboulé, le cœur battant. Il s'assit dans son lit et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche, comme si on venait de lui voler un baiser.

_°° Il a dû retourner dans sa chambre finir de dormir. Bon moi faut que j'aille sous la douche je pu et je pègue. Trop transpiré cette nuit. Alors je prend ça et ça ah oui ça ... et bien sur ça. °°  
_  
Le brun se dirigea vers la douche, les bras chargé d'habits et de divers accessoires. Il regardait qu'il n'avait rien oublié, poussa la porte de la salle de bain avec ses fesses (Hum !!!) et continua à avancer à reculons. Comme Tom ne faisait pas de bruit, Bill ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais le blond, lui s'en était aperçu. Il restait immobile, masqué par le rideau.

_// Merde, mais qu'est ce qui fout Bill là ? Je parle ou pas //_

Bill alluma la chaîne à fond et commença à chanter. Il enleva son boxer en le jetant en l'air.

_// Mein God !!!! Il est à poil ... et moi ... aussi. //_

L'androgyne attrapa le rideau de la douche et tira d'un coup sec. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son jumeau qui le fixait.

**- Aaaaaaaah !!!! Hurla Bill en attrapant une serviette. Putain Tom tu fais quoi ?  
- Euh ... j'prend ma douche, logique.  
- Mais tu pouvais pas me dire que t'étais là ! Continuait d'hurler Bill en s'agitant.  
- Nein.  
- T'es trop con. J'te jure.**

_°° Et en plus il reste à poil ce con. Mmh c'est qu'il est bien foutu. °°  
_

Le regard du brun descendit et jeta de bref coup d'œil sur le membre de son frère. Il attrapa une serviette et lui tendit.

**- Mets ça au moins.**

Tom l'entoura à sa taille d'une façon sensuelle et sortit de la douche. La pièce n'étant pas bien grande, il se retrouva vite collé à son frère. Des gouttes ruisselaient encore sur sa peau et Bill admirait le tracé qu'elles laissaient sur son torse.

_°° Tom sort vite ou je sens que je vais te sauter dessus. °°  
// Dire qu'il a juste une petite serviette. Comme c'est tentant. Et si ... //_

Le dreadé se colla d'avantage à son double. Il faisait déjà bien chaud dans la pièce mais là ça devenait encore plus chaud. Bill fuyait du regard le blond et essayait tant bien que mal de se décoller de lui. Il recula légèrement mais trébucha sur les chaussures de Tom. Il essaya de se rattraper à quelque chose et ce quelque chose fut la serviette de Tom. Le brun tomba sur les fesses, la serviette en main, le visage pile à hauteur de la virilité du blond. Cette dernière en étant à nue et avec la tête de Bill à proximité, réagit.

Bill avait les yeux écarquillés et sentait le rouge monter aux joues. Et Tom qui restait immobile, pétrifié ne l'aidait pas. Mais le brun décida qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

_°° Il y a eu le moment où il m'est tombé dessus hier matin. Le soir y a eu ce drôle d'épisode super ex … Et puis quand j'étais malade et là il bande. Est-ce que j'attire Tom ? Je sais qu'il aime les hommes mais quand même je suis … son frère. °°  
_

Il prit une grande inspiration, se leva et plongea son regard dans celui de Tom.

**- Tom. Est-ce que … Est-ce que je … t'attire ? demanda Bill sur un ton des plus impassible.  
- …**

Tom ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit, aucune réponse.

_// Je réponds quoi ? Je mens ou je mens pas ? Pourquoi il pose toujours les questions gênantes //_

**- Si …  
- Oui ? Questionna Bill avec ses yeux brillants.  
- Si je disais non tu réagirais comment ?**

_°° Quoi ? Non. C'est non. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il dise oui. °°  
_

**- Je serais rassuré.  
- Ah.  
- Oublie ma question de toute façon. Elle était idiote.  
- Oui en effet.**

_// Si tu savais que non mon Billou. C'est la pire question que j'ai pu avoir de ma vie. Et bien évidemment je connais la réponse mais j'en ai peur. Quel con //_

Bill sortit de la salle de bain en regardant ses pieds, une douleur à l'estomac. Une fois dans sa chambre il se jeta sur son lit et commença à pleurer.

_°° Je pleure et chai même pas pourquoi. C'est comme si Tom venait de me dire quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai si mal, là dans la poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de m'annoncer qu'il me détestait. Je sais bien que non, mais … il ne m'aime pas comme moi … je l'aime. Il me l'a fait comprendre dans son regard. Il y avait du dégoût, de l'indifférence. Ses yeux ne brillaient même pas. On aurait dit qu'il … s'en foutait. °°  
_

Et Bill repartit de plus belle dans ses pleurs.

_°° Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que ... que ... que je tombe amoureux de mon frère ? Que je ressente ce sentiment en moi ? Je me déteste !je suis qu'un pauvre mec qui fantasme sur son jumeau. Je me dégoûte moi-même. °°  
_

Tom était lui aussi retourné dans sa chambre. Il n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bill et à sa question.

_// Bien sur qu'il m'attire. Question idiote. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, fallait que je mente. J'ai si peur qu'en apprenant la vérité Bill ne me veuille plus, même comme frère. Et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Mais le pire c'est que je sais pas comment il a prit la situation. Quand il m'a posé la question il avait l'air d'espérer que ce soit oui et quand j'ai répondu non ... c'était si ... plat. //_

**- Raahhh !! Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui et à sa putain de belle tronche.**

Tom s'habilla vite fait et décida de sortir rejoindre une de ses aventures pour se changer les idées.

Au bout d'une heure, Bill avait finit de pleurer. Il avait entendu Tom sortir et n'osait même pas imaginer avec qui son frère pouvait bien se trouver. Il s'imagina à la place de l'inconnu qui devait être ne train de savourer chaque partie du corps du dreadé. Il se laissait aller et c'est lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement qu'il revint à la réalité.

**- Ça ne peut plus durer. Faut que je me fasse une raison. Je suis amoureux de Tom, mais lui ne l'ai pas. Un point c'est tout. Raah, mais le voir tous les jours et si proche de moi ... je vais pas tenir. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je sais plus ... je suis perdu.**

Pour se calmer, le brun commença à écrire ce qui lui venait, des mots, des déclarations, des sentiments. Il y avait quelques taches que les feuilles, des larmes perdues, tombées sur l'écriture d'un cœur en peine. Un mot revenait régulièrement oublier. Il devait oublier tout ça et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était l'ignorance. Ne plus lui parler, l'éviter le plus possible, pour moins souffrir.

Il finit par s'endormir, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues. Mais son sommeil fut perturbé par de nombreux rêves avec Tom. Il rêvait d'un amour commun et passionnel. Mais lorsqu'il se réveillait, il réalisait à quel point il était seul. C'était au moins le cinquième rêve qu'il faisait quand il entendit Tom rentrer. Et il n'était pas seul. Un homme l'accompagnait. Bill savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et il ne pu s'empêcher de replonger dans sa détresse rien quand pensant à cet inconnu avec Tom.

Le blond avait bien du mal à tenir debout tellement il avait bu. Il avait rencontré cet homme dans le bar et même si il ne l'attirait pas trop, il avait accepté ses avances. Ils étaient dans la chambre du blond en train de s'embrasser. L'inconnu commença à le déshabiller et le jeta sur le lit. Tom avait la tête qui tournait et tout autour de lui se mélangeait. Il se laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. L'homme continuait son exploration du corps du dreadé. Il finit par le mettre sur le ventre et le pénétra sans ménagement. Tom se mordit la lèvre, de douleur et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_// Mais pourquoi je couche avec ce mec ? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai envie. Il n'a pas la même odeur, les mêmes lèvres, la même saveur. Il n'est pas comme lui. Ce n'est pas lui. //_

Tom laissa échapper un sanglot qu'il essayait d'étouffer. L'inconnu se déversa en lui et vint se coucher à coté de Tom. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, continuant de pleurer en silence. Il n'osait même pas se retourner vers celui qui venait de lui faire l'amour. Il n'avait même pas éprouvé de plaisir. Juste de la peine, bien trop grande pour être contenue. Le blond éclata d'un coup, ce qui surprit son compagnon.

**- Eh pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda l'homme.  
- Ecoute. Je ... je n'ai rien contre toi... Mais je vou ... drais que ... tu partes. S'il te plait.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai pas fait plaisir. C'est ça ?  
- Vas t'en !! Hurla Tom.**

L'inconnu ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla perplexe. Bill n'avait rien entendu de la scène qui venait de se passer. Pour ne pas entendre les ébats de son jumeau il avait mit son I pod sur les oreilles. Les deux frères finirent par s'endormir, pleurant en silence chacun dans leur chambre.

L'inconnu ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla perplexe. Bill n'avait rien entendu de la scène qui venait de se passer. Pour ne pas entendre les ébats de son jumeau il avait mit son I pod sur les oreilles. Les deux frères finirent par s'endormir, pleurant en silence chacun dans leur chambre.

Bill se réveilla le matin de bonne heure. Son sommeil avait été troublé toute la nuit et ses yeux étaient rouges, signe de ses pleurs. Il espérait que Tom se trouvait encore dans son lit vu l'heure, mais fut vite surprit en le voyant déjà dans la cuisine devant son bol. En l'apercevant il sursauta et hésita à avancer. Il fit quelques pas, prit une grande inspiration et traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers les placards.  
Tom leva la tête et chercha le regard de son frère, mais ce dernier ne le regarda même pas. Il se replongea dans la méditation des bulles de son chocolat chaud. Le brun s'installa face à lui, ne lui adressant pas la parole, évitant de croiser son regard.

**- Tu dis plus bonjour le matin ? demanda Tom d'une petite voix.  
Bill releva la tête.  
- Ah. Bonjour, répondit il blasé.**

Rien qu'à l'intonation de la voix de Bill, le dreadé comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, comme si son petit frère lui en voulait.

**- Tu me fais la gueule ?**

Bill resta muet, ne voulant pas engager la conversation.

**- C'est ça hein ? C'est par rapport à l'épisode dans la douche, que je t'ai pas prévenu que j'y étais ? Je suis désolé, vraiment.**

Mais Bill continuait à se murer dans le silence.

**- Ou alors c'est parce que je t'ai empêché de dormir à cause de la dispute avec ... **

_// Chai même pas son nom. Je crains. //_

**- ... avec l'autre, continua Tom.**

En entendant cette révélation Bill releva brusquement la tête étonné.

_°° Comment ça une dispute ? Oh et puis ça me regarde pas. Mais faut qu'il arrête avec ses questions parce que je sens les larmes revenir. D'ailleurs vaudrait mieux que je monte m'habiller et que je file dehors le plus vite possible. De toute façon j'ai pas faim. °°  
_

Bill se leva brusquement, rangea sa vaisselle et se dirigea vers l'escalier. En passant à coté de Tom il s'arrêta, ne le regardant surtout pas.

**- Tu te fais des idées. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, pour rien.**

Et il continua son chemin. Tom était assez surprit de la réaction de l'androgyne et quand il fut sûr qu'il n'était plus là il se remit à pleurer. Il resta devant son bol pendant une heure et demie se posant une multitude de questions. Bill avait finit de se préparer et il sortit de la maison en courant. En fait il pleurait aussi et ne voulait pas que Tom le voie.

Le blond n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander où il allait. De toute façon Bill aurait été incapable de lui répondre car il l'ignorait lui-même. Sûrement à la cascade.

_// Eh merde je l'ai pas prévenu pour la répète de cette aprèm. //_

Tom prit son portable et composa le numéro de son double. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries ... le répondeur.

**- J'ai oublié de te dire qui y a répète à 14h. On a un concert demain soir.**

Bill avait bien entendu son portable sonner mais n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Il décida donc de l'éteindre pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il se dirigea vers la cascade, seul endroit qui lui semblait tranquille. Il s'allongea sur un rocher et regarda le ciel bleu. Il avait beau essayer de s'évader, l'image de Tom lui revenait toujours en tête. Enervé il finit par aller se balader dans la forêt et hurla comme un fou. Ça lui faisait un bien énorme mais pas suffisant pour se calmer complètement. Il était près de 20h quand il décida de rentrer chez lui, affamé.

A peine avait il mit un pied dans la maison que son frère se jeta sur lui.

**- Putain Bill ! Je t'ai laissé au moins tente messages. On t'a attendu un moment. T'écoutes jamais tes mess ? T'allumes jamais ton portable ?  
- Non, répondit Bill méchamment.  
- Hein ? Mais alors t'es pas au courant qu'on a un concert demain soir ?**

Le brun écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes puis revint à sa tête d'enterrement.

_°° Un concert. Manqué plus que ça. Et j'ai pas répété depuis un bail. °°  
_

**- Ah cool, marmonna Bill.  
- Quoi cool !!? Nous a répété la musique même si c'était bizarre sans toi ; mais toi t'as rien revu. On est dans la merde. Demain c'est répète toute la journée.  
- Ok, dit bill en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça.**

_°° De toute façon m'en fou. °°  
_

Mais l'androgyne était déjà monté dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. La musique il l'a partageait avec son frère. C'est pour ça qu'il y mettait tant d'ardeur, mais maintenant tout était différent. Il mit son I pod en marche et se laissa aller sur une feuille de papier. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Tom se trouvait juste derrière sa porte, assit, attendant qu'il vienne lui parler. Le dreadé pria intérieurement que Bill lui ouvre la porte et lui parle, même si c'était pour lui dire merde. Il lui aurait parlé, il se serait intéressé à lui. Il resta ainsi pendant plus de deux heures. Puis épuisé il alla se coucher. Bill fit de même peu de temps après.

Le lendemain matin, la voiture de Georg vint les chercher. Les jumeaux ne se parlaient plus. Tom essayait bien de croiser le regard de son frère mais en vain.

_// J'en suis sûr, il m'évite. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais c'est sûr. //_

Lors de la répète Tom se trompait souvent dans ses accords et la voix de Bill était quelque peu maladroite. Gustav et Georg échangeait des regards, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

**- T'es au courant de quelque chose ? Chuchota Gustav.  
- Non, répondit Georg. On dirait qu'ils se font la gueule.  
- Ouai. Je crois qu'on va faire une pose. Ça ressemble plus à rien là. POSE ! Cria t'il.**

Bill partit immédiatement de la pièce et se dirigea dehors. Tom lui restait accroché à sa guitare, fixant la porte que venait de prendre son petit frère. Georg s'approcha de lui et lui retira l'instrument des mains.

**- Eh Tom. Ça va pas ? Vous vous faites la gueule ?**

Le guitariste éclata en pleurs dans les bras de son ami, surprit de sa réaction.

**- Eh c'est rien Tom. Ça arrive toujours des disputes mais y a toujours des réconciliations. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé.  
- Je ... je sais ... pas, réussi à dire Tom entre deux sanglots.  
- T'as pas une petite idée ?  
- Si mais ... quand je lui ... en ai ... parlé, il a rien dit. Même pas fâché. Je comprends rien.  
- Ouai compliqué comme toujours vous deux. Allez calme toi et reprend toi. Je sais que c'est dur mais pour le dernier concert faut assurer. Et là c'était plutôt faux.  
- D'accord.**

Entre temps Gustav était aller rejoindre Bill qui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il allait bien chanter ce soir. Après une heure de repos mérité, ils reprirent leur travail. C'était mieux, moins faux mais toujours aussi tendu. Puis David vint les chercher en van et les amena à la salle de concert. Ils furent coiffés, maquillés et habillés. Ils entendaient les cries de groupies dans la salle. Cette ambiance qui leur redonnait la pêche en temps normal, ne leur faisait aucun effet ce soir là. Les musiciens arrivèrent sur scène et commencèrent à jouer. Puis Bill prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Il faisait tout pour paraître souriant, heureux et pour chanter correctement. Lui qui d'habitude se rapprochait toujours de Tom, se rapprochait au contraire de Georg, pour s'éloigner de son frère. Puis le concert se termina sous les hurlements du public. Bill sourit une dernière fois. Enfin dans les loges son visage radieux disparu. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer. Il rangeait ses affaires quand on toqua à sa porte.

**- Ouai !**

Une tête blonde fit irruption, claqua la porte et la verrouilla. Bill regardait son frère étonné. Puis se rappelant qu'il l'évitait, continua de ranger ses affaires.

**- Faut qu'on parle putain Bill !  
- Rien n'à te dire.  
- Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Je comprends plus rien là. Avant qu'en ça n'allait pas on parlait, on se confiait. Mais là ... là tu m'évites. J'en suis sûr. Je voudrais comprendre.**

Bill respirait calmement pour ne pas lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui tournait le dos, attendant qu'il se lasse. Mais Tom n'était pas de cet avis. Il attrapa le brun par le poignet et le retourna violemment. Ils se faisaient face à face ; les yeux de Tom prêts à pleurer et ceux de Bill fixant la porte.

**- Regarde moi au moins, dit le blond la voix tremblante.**

Ces mots firent mal à Bill, très mal. Ils voulaient le regarder, pouvoir lui montrer tout cet amour en lui. Mais il se l'interdisait, ne voulant pas choquer son jumeau. Il préférait le fuir, se mentir et oublier ses sentiments, quitte à les faire souffrir tous les deux ; plutôt que de lui avouer et de commettre l'irréparable, le geste, la parole qui les sépareraient à jamais.

Bill se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tom, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- S'il te plait. Bill. Pourquoi ? Ne me laisse pas ...seul.**

Mais l'interpellé était déjà partit. Tom tomba à genoux en pleurs. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie. Mais surtout il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

Le chanteur était rentré chez lui et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il entendit son frère dans le couloir une heure plus tard, et pas très net dans tout ça.  
Une semaine s'était écoulée. Tom rentrait tous les soirs ivre ou même parfois ne rentrait pas. Mais Bill feignant l'ignorance malgré l'inquiétude grandissante. Un soir où Tom rentrait une fois de plus ivre Bill l'attrapa et le fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

**- Stop ! Tu sors plus le soir ! Maman s'inquiète pour toi et de ton état. Et je veux pas d'un guitariste bourré dans le groupe. Alors stop l'alcool.  
- Pas envie.  
- Mais je te demande pas ton avis. C'est comme ça. Maman m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Même si c'est pas vrai. Si tu veux t'enfermer dans une bulle, ok mais pas celle de l'alcool, ce sera celle de la guitare ou de ta chambre.  
- M'en fou.  
- Fais le pour Maman. Elle s'inquiète vraiment Et moi aussi s'il te plait, réfléchit.**

Bill remonta dans sa chambre, espérant que son frère se calmerait. En bas, Tom vomissait tout ce qu'il avait bu. Les paroles de Bill résonnaient dans sa tête et il savait très bien qu'il avait raison. L'alcool le rendait malade plutôt qu'autre chose et en plus il n'arrivait même pas à oublier ses problèmes. Mais il continuait d'avoir mal, au plus profond de lui. C'était sa mère qui se faisait du mourrons, pas son double, pas sa moitié. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, là où se trouvait sa chambre. En passant devant celle de Bill, il s'arrêta et donna un énorme coup de pied dedans.

**- Je te déteste !! Hurla t'il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.**

Bill avait sursauté sur le coup et en entendant les paroles du blond, une larme coula sur ses joues. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour ça ; pour que Tom finisse par le haïr. Car il s'était rendu compte que malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'oublier, il n'y arrivait pas. C'est sûr ça lui faisait mal mais au moins il savait que ses sentiments finiraient ainsi par disparaître.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que les jumeaux ne se croisent. Tom restait enfermé dans son sanctuaire, ne sortant que pour les besoins essentiels. Il ne buvait plus et mangeait très peu, ayant perdu tout appétit. Bill, lui, continuait sa vie, comme si de rien. Il se faisait moins de soucis pour son double, sachant que celui-ci se trouvait dans sa chambre, même si la présence de Tom lui manquait.

Un soir, alors que le brun regardait la télé, il vit son frère sortir. Il se retourna vers lui et attendit qu'il lui parle.

**- C'est bon ! Dit Tom énervé. Je ne sors pas boire. Je vais me balader un peu.**

Bill se replongea dans son film, le croyant. Cela faisait bien une demi heure que le blond était sorti quand l'androgyne reçu un appel.

**- Allo ?  
- Bill ... putain ... il... il ...  
- Gustav ? Qu'est ce qui y a ?  
- Tom ...sauter ... tour ...  
- Hein ? Comprends rien, articule.  
- Tomveutsauterdelatour, débita d'une traite le batteur.  
- ...  
- Viens vite !!**

Bill était déjà en route pour le lieu dit. Il avait peur. Pourquoi son frère voulait il en finir avec la vie ? Si il mourrait, il ne pourrait y survivre ; il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Bill était déjà en route pour le lieu dit. Il avait peur. Pourquoi son frère voulait il en finir avec la vie ? Si il mourrait, il ne pourrait y survivre ; il l'aimait trop pour ça.  
Je t'en prit Tom, ne fais pas de conneries. J'ai trop besoin de toi.  
Bill courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il traversa les rues, manquant de se faire écraser et arriva après une course effrénée devant la tour. Un attroupement s'était formé et des policiers faisaient barrage. Il chercha Gustav et le trouva à coté d'un policier, faisant de grands gestes. Le brun poussa les gens dans la foule ne s'excusant pas et se jeta sur Gustav.

**- Il est où ? demanda t'il affolé.**

Pour seule réponse Gustav leva la tête en direction du toit de l'immeuble d'une trentaine d'étages.

**- Tom !!! Hurla t'il.**

Il commença à avancer vers l'entrée mais un des agents le bloqua.

**- Putain, c'est mon frère, laissez moi passer.**

Le policier en question regarda sans chef qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

**- Ok.**

Bill courut vers l'entrée, priant pour qu'il attende encore un peu. Trente étages à monter, trente à gravir pour essayer de le sauver. Il ne réfléchit même pas et commença son ascension. Il était essoufflé et ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Mais il continuait, ne s'accordant pas une seule seconde de répit. Arrivé en haut il poussa violemment la porte ; sans s'arrêter de courir.

**- Tom !!!!**

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, continuant de fixer l'horizon, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Bill était juste derrière lui, épuisé. Il attendait qu'il se retourne, mais rien.

**- Tom ? S'il te plait ne fait pas ça.  
- ...  
- Je t'en pris. Pas maintenant, dit le brun en pleurant.  
- A quoi bon ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- A quoi bon vivre quand on a plus de raison.  
- Tom ... je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? ... Moi ... Moi j'ai besoin ... de toi.  
- Tu mens !!  
- Non je te jure.  
- Vas t'en. Laisse moi. J'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.  
- Au contraire.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu m'as oublié, rejeté, alors ne fait plus semblant de t'intéresser à moi.  
- Non, Tom. **

Bill tomba à genoux, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

**- Je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais que ça. Je pensais pas que ça fera ça. Non. Je veux pas. Je veux plus te voir comme ça. Tom je t'en prit redescend. Sans toi je suis rien. J'ai cru bien faire mais ...mais je suis qu'un idiot. **

Tom se retourna lentement restant toujours sur le rebord. Il voyait enfin son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet en replongeant son regard dans le sien. Ces yeux qui l'avaient fuit le fixaient intensément.

**- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?  
- Parce que ...  
- Pourquoi !!? Hurla le dreadé.  
- Parce que ... je t'aime, répondit Bill en baissant la tête.**

_°° Je lui ai dit. Il va me haïr, peut être même sauter mais je ne pouvais plus garder cette vérité que j'ai cachée trop longtemps. °°  
// Il m'aime ? Ses mots sont tellement en contraction avec ses gestes que j'ai du mal à le croire. Mais là ce regard, il était bien réel, et rien que pour moi. Un regard intense rempli d'amour. Non j'ai rêvé. Il me déteste, il ne me parle plus et m'évites. //_

Tom sortit de ses pensées et vit une main se tendre vers lui. Il avait envie de sentir à nouveau la chaleur, la douceur de la peau de son double. Il hésita quelques instants, mais les yeux suppliants de Bill le firent vite changer d'avis. Le blond saisit la main de son frère. Ce dernier l'attira violemment vers lui. Ce geste brusque les fit tomber tout les deux, Tom sur Bill.  
Ils sentaient enfin le corps de l'autre contre le sien, ce contact tant désiré se produisait. L'androgyne ne l'avait pas lâché et continuait de le fixer.  
Tom comprit alors que ses paroles étaient vraies. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun et y déposa un léger baiser. Cette attention fit frissonner Bill qui ne s'y attendait pas.

**- Moi aussi, lui murmura Tom.**

A ces mots Bill l'enlaça, serrant son étreinte, ne voulant plus lâcher son amour. Il sentait les larmes revenir mais cette fois, de joies.

**- Pourquoi tu m'évitais ? demanda Tom.  
- Parce que ... j'avais peur que tu me détestes après. Je pensais que tu m'aimais juste comme un frère, pas comme moi je t'aimais. Et ... je voulais pas te perdre. Mais rester à coté de toi, te parler, te toucher, tout ça, c'était trop dur. J'ai cru qu'en ... t'évitant j'oublierais, mais j'avais tort.  
- Oh si j'avais su tout ça. On n'en serait pas là. Je t'aime tant, depuis le début et ma vie sans toi, ce n'était plus une vie.  
- Depuis le début ? S'étonna Bill. Ça veut dire que dans la salle de bain, tu m'as menti, que le soir où tu m'as ... enfin voila ; tu en avais vraiment envie.  
- Oui, répondit Tom, rougissant. Peut être que si je ne t'avais pas menti ... Mais j'avais trop honte de ressentir tous ces sentiments pour toi, mon frère, mon jumeau. **

Les deux garçons se regardaient, repensant à leurs souffrances, causées par une peur de ce qu'ils étaient.

**- Tu sais, commença Tom, après l'épisode dans la douche je me sentais très mal de t'avoir menti et je suis sorti. J'ai bu, comme à chaque fois que tu me manquais. Et je suis rentré avec quelqu'un. Mais je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. C'est que je t'aimais et que rien ne pourrait le changer. Je voulais te le dire le lendemain mais c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es mit à m'ignorer. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, sauf que sur le moment j'étais perdu.**

Bill prit son double dans les bras et l'enlaça s'excusant à chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Puis ils descendirent de la tour. Gustav les attendaient, espérant que tout allait bien. En les voyant sains et saufs, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les jumeaux montèrent dans la voiture de leur ami qui les reconduisit chez eux, ne posant pas de question. A l'arrière Bill et Tom ne se parlèrent pas. Ils se tenaient juste la main, contemplant l'autre.

**- Bon je vous dépose ici, les gars. J'espère que ça va s'arranger, hein ?  
**

Bill sortit le premier, suivi de Tom qui fit un clin d'œil à Gustav. La voiture redémarra, les laissant seuls. Le brun prit ses clefs et rentra dans la maison. Mais à peine étaient ils rentrés que Tom l'attrapa, le retourna vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur à coté de la porte d'entrée. Sa main droite était posée sur les hanches de Bill, tandis que son autre main tenait fermement celle du chanteur. Surpris, Bill avait les bras ballants.

Le blond posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, regoûtant à leur exquise saveur sucrée. Le brun se laissa faire, positionnant ses mains dans le dos du guitariste. Tom caressa la lèvre inférieure, la mordillant légèrement, ce qui fit pousser un gémissement à Bill. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche, laissant l'accès à la langue de Tom qui vint chercher sa jumelle. Les deux langues commencèrent un baiser langoureux. Les mains se baladaient partout sur le corps de l'autre, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau. Tom remonta le tee shirt de Bill et lui enleva.

Bill poussa légèrement Tom, ne se décollant pas de lui. Ils avançaient vers l'escalier, tout en s'embrassant. Entre temps le tee shirt de Tom avait lui aussi volé dans les airs et atterrit sur la table basse. Arrivé à la première marche le blond stoppa ses caresses et lança à Bill un regard des plus pervers. Puis il se retourna et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Le brun comprit immédiatement et le suivit. Il lui courait après dans le couloir. Il vit Tom rentrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. Intrigué, l'androgyne s'arrêta une seconde devant la porte puis l'ouvrit brusquement. Il cherchait Tom mais celui-ci se trouvait juste à coté. Ce dernier attrapa le brun par la taille et l'attira vers lui.  
Il s'attaqua à son cou, y déposant une multitude baisers plus forts les uns que les autres. Il continua avec le lobe de l'oreille, le léchant et le mordillant. Il lui souffla un "Je t'aime".

**- Hum ... Tom. Moi aussi.**

Bill ne pouvait plus attendre et descendit ses mains sur le bas ventre pour dégrafer le baggy. Le pantalon tomba tout seul. Tom sentant l'excitation le gagner, fit de même avec le pantalon de son jumeau, même si ce fut un peu plus difficile. Il passa ses mains dans le boxer, caressant les fesses de Bill. Il avança vers le lit, tirant son amour vers lui. Il le jeta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Bill sentit la virilité de Tom contre la sienne. Il poussa un gémissement. Il fut coupé par la langue du blond qui venait de s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Se frôlant de temps en temps, cherchant à exciter d'avantage l'autre.

Leurs bassins se frottaient. Les yeux de Tom embrumés lancèrent un regard suppliant. Le brun retourna son frère, se retrouvant sur lui. Il passa une jambe entre les siennes, appuyant avec sa cuisse sur son sexe.

**- Putain ...Bill.**

_// J'en peux plus. Je le veux. Là maintenant, tout de suite. Il est si parfait, si beau. C'est que pour moi tout ça, tout cet amour. Je suis en train de faire une overdose de Bill. //_

Tom commença à donner des coups de reins pour lui faire comprendre son excitation. Bill descendit le long du torse, y déposant de petits baisers par endroits. Il s'arrêta au nombril, le redessinant avec la langue, tandis que ses mains caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses.

**- Han ... Bill ... Je ... J'ai trop envie ...  
- Patience, murmura l'androgyne.**

Celui ci fit glisser lentement le seul vêtement restant, révélant le sexe gonflé. Bill sourit en voyant son jumeau qui avait jeté la tête en arrière, rien qu'à la sensation du frôlement du boxer sur ses jambes. La respiration du blond était saccadée. Il suppliait Bill, tortillant le bassin. Le brun enleva aussi son boxer et posa sa main sur le membre de Tom. En sentant la pression exercée par Bill, le dreadé poussa un gémissement de bien être. La bouche entre ouverte, cherchant sa respiration, il sentait une chaleur grandissante dans son bas ventre. Pourtant Bill n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'empoigner.

Soudain Tom sentit une autre chaleur sur son sexe. Une chaleur humide. Il regarda vers la zone dite et vit Bill, le léchant goulûment.

**- Oui ... Hum ... Trop ... bon.**

_// C'est un pro. Je l'adore, je l'aime. Encore ... //_

Lui d'habitude entreprenant, ne voulant pas se laisser dominer, préférant donner que recevoir, se laissait faire, subissant agréablement les insidieuses caresses de son jumeau.  
Mais Bill avait déjà quitté le bas ventre du blond insatisfait pour venir le ré embrasser. Il traça une ligne de baisers tout autour de ses lèvres, les léchant par moment. Il sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé de Tom.

N'en pouvant plus, le dreadé attrapa à deux mains le visage du brun et l'embrassa amoureusement. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Bill continuait de se frotter inconsciemment contre lui. L'envie devenait insoutenable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
L'androgyne se releva légèrement, se retrouvant assit sur le sexe de Tom. Ce dernier le regarda intrigué.

_// Mais pourquoi il se relève ? J'aimais bien moi, je veux le sentir contre moi. Ouin. //  
°° Oh il est trop chou comme ça. Il comprend pas ; mais si il savait ce qui l'attend ... °°  
_

Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en plongeant son regard dans ce lui de Tom. Il porta son index à ses lèvres, se le mordit légèrement, lançant un regard pervers. Ne détachant pas son regard de celui de son frère il se rapprocha lentement de lui, se collant petit à petit contre son corps. Tom frissonnait de désir. Le brun s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, et fit glisser sa main sur le torse puis vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Le blond poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Bill le titillant dans le coin de la bouche.

Bill griffait ses cuisses, frôlant son sexe, puis beaucoup trop excité par la situation, décida de le préparer. Il immisça un doigt dans l'intimité de Tom. Le blond se cambra, la respiration coupée. Bill souriait, s'amusant des réactions de Tom. Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Bill faisait de légers vas et vient. Il mit sa tête dans le cou du dreadé, ressentant chaque coup de reins que faisait Tom.

**- Je t'aime, lui souffla le brun.  
- Moi aussi.**

Tom ne cessait de se cambrer de désir. Il attrapa d'une main ferme le membre de Bill et le dirigea vers l'entrée de son intimité. L'androgyne comprit que son double n'en pouvait plus, et puis il était prêt désormais. Il s'assit entre ses jambes, l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva. Il l'empala sur son membre dressé, le ménageant très peu.  
Le blond lui mordit l'épaule sur le coup. Pour ne pas penser à la douleur qui l'envahissait, Tom embrassait son frère sur le visage. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas attendait que Tom s'habitue un peu à lui. Puis il commença ses vas et vient lentement. Tom ne souffrait plus et sentait de nouvelles sensations le gagner.

_// J'ai déjà fait l'amour avec des mecs, mais là, c'est déjà l'extase. Qu'est ce que ce sera quand je serais à l'orgasme //_

Le brun, trop soucieux du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire hésitait à aller plus vite. Il se contenait. C'est Tom qui vint donner un coup de bassin plus fort.

**- Plus vite ... Bill. Je n'ai ... pas mal.**

Ces mots réconfortèrent Bill qui y mit un peu plus d'ardeur. Les deux corps se frottaient glissant grâce à la sueur. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, à part l'être en face d'eux. Les joues rouges, le souffle irrégulier, les lèvres entrouvertes, ils vivaient là un moment intense. Bill ne se retenait plus, laissant aller sa sauvagerie. Les coups devenaient plus forts, plus profonds, jusqu 'à toucher sa prostate.  
Le sexe de Tom frottait contre le ventre de Bill et se déversa bien rapidement. Quelques secondes après le brun sentit une contraction plus forte sur sa virilité et poussa un long râle d'extase.

Ils se laissèrent tomber, Bill n'ayant toujours pas quitté l'intimité de Tom. Allongé sur son torse il cherchait sa respiration. Tom passait les mains dans ses cheveux, les dégageant de son visage. Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant que Bill ne s'allonge à coté de Tom. Il voulut parler mais le blond l'en empêcha en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. L'androgyne se lova dans ses bras et finit par s'endormir, suivit par Tom.

* * *

_**(Là on revient au début de l'histoire quand on lit les pensées de Bill. On vient de voir tout ce qui c'est passé avant le début de la fic. Je vous le remets.)**_

* * *

_°° Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ; et avec ... lui. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Plus jamais. Je souffre trop parce que je le hais. Je ne le déteste pas comme un ennemi mais tout simplement parce que je suis là. °°  
_

Bill se leva et se retourna vers le corps musclé à la peau dorée qui dans son sommeil avait prit une position provocante.

Le jeune homme prit ses habits et sorti de la chambre essayant de ne plus penser à cette nuit à la fois horrible et ... intense. Bill marchait la tête baissée, des souvenirs revenant en mémoire ; souvenirs qui le gênaient.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'habilla. Il regarda son reflet, honteux.

_°° Je l'aime, comme un fou ; mais on ne peut pas. C'est mon frère. De l'inceste. Je suis qu'un salaud. °°  
_

Il descendit les marches et sortit de la maison. Il faisait encore nuit, le jour se levait à peine. Mal à l'aise, il se mit à courir dans les rues désertes. Il arriva à la cascade.

_°° Pourquoi il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens bien ... après ses bras ? Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Même si on s'aime, c'est impossible. Les gens vont nous regarder bizarrement. ... mais au diable les gens. Et maman ? Et le groupe ? Pourquoi c'est lui ? °°  
_

Mais alors qu'il marchait sur la roche, une chose se produisit.  
Chez lui, Tom dormait encore paisiblement, ne se doutant pas des démons qui hantaient son amour.

**- Dring, dring **(le téléphone trop pourrave).

_// Putain c'est qui qui tèl à cette heure //_

Tom se leva grognon.

_// Mais il est où mon amour //_

Il attrapa le combiné et répondit d'une voix endormie.

**- Mr Kaulitz ? demanda une voix féminine.  
- Euh ... ouai.  
- C'est votre fils ... **

_// Mon fils ? J'ai pas d'enfant. //_

**- Il ... il est à l'hôpital. Venez vite s'il vous plait, continua l'inconnue.  
- Euh ... Bien sur, répondit Tom, ne comprenant rien.**

Il raccrocha, surprit.

**- Bill !! Bill !! Mon amour, t'es où ?? Bill ?**

_// Hôpital ? Fils //_

**- NON !!!!!**

Il enfila en vitesse un pantalon et un tee shirt et sortit en catastrophe. Il courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, déboulant dans le hall d'accueil. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir.

**- Bill, Bill Kaulitz, suis son frère jumeaux.  
- Le médecin est là, aller le voir, lui indiqua la jeune femme.**

Il se dirigea vers l'homme en question et l'aborda sans le prévenir.

**- Comment vas Bill ? demanda t'il.  
- Pardon ? Questionna le médecin.  
- Bill Kaulitz, mon frère.  
- Ah vous êtes son frère, je pensais voir son père. Votre frère va très mal. Il a fait une grave chute, près d'une cascade. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. C'est un randonneur qui l'a trouvé ce matin.  
- Je peux le voir ?  
- Je suis désolé, l'accès à la chambre est interdit. Mais une vitre vous permettra de le voir.**

Le médecin l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre du brun. A l'intérieur une foule de médecins et d'infirmiers s'activaient. En voyant ça, le médecin accompagnant le blond se précipita dans la chambre et commença à donner des ordres. Tom regardait la scène, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il y avait du sang partout.

Puis ce bip, ce long bip, _Dégagez, 300,_ des mots qui résonnaient comme ça. La peur, l'envie de mourir, la tristesse.

**  
- Bill !!!!!!!!! Hurla t'il avant de s'effondrer contre le mur.**

Le docteur sortit, la tête baissée.

**- Je suis désolé murmura t'il.**

Mais Tom ne répondait plus. Il était parti lui aussi, dans un autre monde, un monde où son frère vivait, heureux.

- Deux jours plus tard -

**- Prenez vos médicaments Tom, Le médecin l'a demandé.**

Il avala sans rechigner. Puis l'infirmière sortit de la pièce blanche. Dehors sur les murs jaunes, on pouvait lire Hôpital Psychiatrique.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_C'était ma première fic yaoi_**

**_Je voulais la mettre même si elle est pas parfaite. En plus je manquais d'inspiration vers la fin alors j'ai dû la bacler un peu._**

**_Mais vous, vous en pensez quoi ? _**


End file.
